


My crazy and hectic life!

by Saphira3002



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dragon Harry, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira3002/pseuds/Saphira3002
Summary: Harry Styles is a normal teenage boy.... Just kidding he is not your normal teen, he has a secret that no one except his mom knows. When strange things start happening to Harry at school, will he be able to keep his secret. And the schools nerd maybe the cause of the strange things happening.Sorry, I'm not very good at discriptions. This is my firts fic, hope you injoy!





	My crazy and hectic life!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope you guys like it. Sorry if it is really boring, I welcome your feedback. And if anyone would like to help me just message me. Love you all.

Harry's P.O.V

 

"HARRY GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL." My mum yelled at me from down stairs. I groaned as I got out of my nice comfy bed. I went to my clothes closet and picked out black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and my white high-top converse. I went in to my bathroom and did what anybody does in the bathroom for school, well what any guy does for school.

Oh! Please excuse me, where are my manners let me introduce myself. My name is Harold Edward Styles. But you can call me Harry. I am a dragon hybrid. Yes, I said I was a Dragon hybrid. I can turn in to a beautiful red dragon when I get really angry or whenever I want. I am very muscular, and my eyes are like dragons' eyes. They turn into slits when I first wake up, am really angry, or when I wish and they are a very vibrant green. It is like my eyes glow in the sun. My eyes glow in the dark and I have really good eyesight like a dragon would. I've been a dragon hybrid since my mom was pregnant with me. The doctors where curios about me and kind of freaked out. Oh, I almost forgot I can also breath fire when I'm really mad or when I wish too. I am 18 this is my last year in high school and I am happy about that. But enough about me now back to where we were.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mum was at. She turned around to yell at me to hurry up and wake up when she seen me. "There you are. It took you long enough to hurry and get ready." my mum said. "Good morning to you too, mum." I said to her with a roll of my eyes. "Good morning to you too, Hazz. Here eat some breakfast. You will have to hurry or you will be late for school." My mom said while handing me a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast. I hurried and ate my breakfast grabbed my backpack kissed my mum on the cheek. "Thank you for breakfast, I love you." I said to mum. "Your welcome sweetie, love you too. Have a good day at school." Mum said as I walked out the door to start the first day of school. Ugh, how I hate school.

I don't live far from school so I walk. I go to Holmes chapel high school. I don't like school. It's not because I am bullied because I'm not. I just hate being in a building with a lot of people. That's my dragon side taking over. Dragons like a lot of space and are very territorial. They are also really possessive over their things or over their females, or as I like to call girlfriends, or mates.

In my daydream or as my mom says when I'm talking to my dragon I did not notice I was in front of the school. I sensed a football (soccer ball in America) was coming at my head. I turned around really fast just in time to ketch the football. My best mate came running to me. His name is Louis Tomlinson. "Sorry about that mate. I'm trying to teach Zayn how to play football and he did not see you. How did you catch the football any way it was really close to your head?" Louis said. "um luck?" I said but it was more of a question.  
Louis went back to his game and I walked into the school building and went to my locker. As I was walking to my locker a lot of the girls at my school were starring at me. Why? I have no idea. So I ran into the boys restroom to see why they were starring at me? I looked in the mirror and my eyes where slits and an even brighter green than before. But it could be because my mate is close I read that on the internet. Yes I have a mate and he/she does not know that I'm their mate. Also , my eyes change color with my mood. 

I make sure my eyes are back to normal before I walk out of the restroom and go strait to my first hour class. Which is math. 

 

~~~~~HARRY'S P.O.V BACK AT HOME~~~~~

The school day went by really fast. I'm sitting on the couch with my mom. I told my mom what happened at school. "Well, let's just hope that people think it is those contacts that people put on their eyes." my mom had said. "I'm going to go for a walk mom see you in a few. Ok? Bye!" I said 

I'm walking to the forest that we have behind our house. I finally got to the forest when I sense someone following me. So I quickly go into my dragon mode so now I am running really fast, faster than a human should be able to. I make it to the clearing and I turn into my dragon. I sit there in the clearing listening and waiting for the person to come out of the trees. Then I hear a twig snap in the trees right in front of me. I crouch down and I get into a threatening Stance. A girl around my age maybe a little younger, came out of the trees. When she seen me she gasped and was about to scream when I launched myself at her. I grabbed her with my front claws but being really careful not to crush or kill her and I launched myself into the air. I'm flying to my cave with her in my claws.

Laney's P.O.V 

I went for a walk when I seen a boy from school go in to the forest. I decided to follow him and see what he was up to. I made it into the forest shortly after he did. I guess he must have heard me following him. He started to run away faster than any human should be able to but lucky for me I'm not a normal human. I'm part dragon.

Yes I'm part dragon but no one knows that. They just see me as a nerd. But that is my disguise so people will leave me alone.  
He got into the clearing and I had to stop to take a breath. And to make it look like I had a hard time to catch up to him. As soon as I walked out into the clearing right I front of me was a very muscular fire dragon. I gasped because I was not expecting him to be part dragon too, I thought I was the only one. I was about to run away when he launched himself at me. 

{20 minutes later} 

The dragon took me to his cave about 15 minutes ago. Sense then I have been sitting alone toward the mouth of the cave while the dragon does only god knows what. I'm starting to get bored. I would have tried to escape if it wasn't on a mountain and there is a sheer drop to the ground. Personally I don't feel like dying. And I also don't want him to know that I am part dragon so... I guess I am waiting for him to come back.

I heard something walking into the part of the cave I'm in. I thought it was the dragon, boy was I wrong! It was a handsome boy with dark chocolate curly hair, and emerald green eyes. He was very tall maybe six foot. When he looked at me my heart sped up. I think I might have a heart-attack. 

He asked me why I was following him. I could not speak and I wanted to yell at him for kidnapping me.

<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

When I brought the girl from school to my secret place. (where I go to be by myself) I went to the back of the cave to churn back into human. When I was my human self again I walked back to the front of the cave. I asked her why she was following me. It may have came out a lot more aggressive than I intended it too.  
She wasn't saying anything all she was doing was standing and staring at me with her mouth open. so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Close your mouth hun, you'll catch flies." 

After I said that she closed her mouth and asked me why I brought her here. I told her to get away from snooping eyes. She asked me what that meant and I said there where other people on the forest about to come to the clearing. so I did the only thing I could thing of and here we are.  
I asked her the same question I asked her first. "I was curious is all, I wanted to see what you where doing." she said. "okay, but didn't people ever tell you curiosity killed the cat." I told her "but satisfaction brought it back." she shot back at me with a little sass in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my fic and I will try to update but I have Writersblock going on and haven't been able to break it.


End file.
